


Мы были знакомы

by Alliar



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Amnesia, Drama, M/M, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его зовут Гарри Харт и он совсем ничего о себе не помнит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы были знакомы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест, заявку с амнезией

Его зовут Харт.  
Он узнает об этом не сразу, а примерно через пять минут после пробуждения: сначала он открывает глаза, разглядывает незнакомый белый потолок и только потом пробует пошевелиться. Голова отзывается ноющей болью. Когда он пытается позвать на помощь, изо рта вырывается невнятный сип, больше похожий на скрип плохо смазанных дверных петель. Этот звук позволяет ему испугаться почти по-настоящему.  
Еще больше его пугает то, что он ничего не помнит: ни того, как попал в больницу, ни того, что с ним произошло до этого. Он не помнит даже собственного имени.  
Подбежавшая медсестра кричит ему:  
— Мистер Харт!..  
И так он узнает, что его зовут Харт. Имя — «Гарри» — приходит к нему позже, вместе с последними сводками новостей, знанием о том, что больничная еда полное дерьмо, а волосы отросли почти до плеч. Освобожденная от трубок и капельниц рука так и тянется к переносице, чтобы поправить очки, но он прекрасно видит и поэтому не понимает, откуда у него появилась эта привычка.  
Гарри Харт приходит в себя в Далласе, в маленькой частной клинике, абсолютно беспомощный и не понимающий, какого черта с ним произошло. С ним обходятся, как с королем, но никто не желает поделиться, что с ним случилось, и кто организовал ему такой чудесный курорт.  
У Гарри Харта есть много странных привычек и одна большая проблема. Гарри Харт совсем ничего о себе не помнит.

— Скажите, мистер Харт, наблюдаются ли у вас… успехи? Многое ли вы помните?  
Она смотрит внимательно, цепко, почти неприятно пристально. Каре-зеленые глаза, брови вразлет, соблазнительно улыбающиеся губы. Гарри выдумывает одиннадцатый способ убить ее, не вставая с кресла, пока она просматривает отчет за прошлую неделю.  
Его это развлекает, даже если это ненормально.  
— Абсолютно ничего.  
Его голос безупречно вежлив, обходителен и холоден, как льды Арктики. Должно быть, она замечает это, потому что говорит:  
— Я думаю, это ненадолго. Память вернется к вам. Например, через сны. Вам что-нибудь снится?  
Гарри прикрывает глаза и медленно качает головой. Когда он засыпает, то проваливается в ледяную черную муть, у которой каре-зеленые глаза и приподнятые в удивлении брови. И угрюмо сжатые губы, и желваки на скулах, и растрепанные ежик волос. Все это по отдельности, никак не получается сложить в единый образ. Что-то ускользает.  
Разумеется, он не говорит об этом. Во-первых, кроме мути в его снах бывает и другое, темное и мрачное, болезненное. После снов о войнах и потерях он просыпается совершенно разбитым тяжким чувством вины.  
Гарри Харт не желает знать, правда ли он в чем-то виноват. Он не хочет знать о том, из-за чего его память превратилась в решето.  
Единственное, что его интересует — остался ли у него кто-то, кому он, возможно, был бы нужен.  
Ручку приходится отложить на журнальный столик: слишком сильно желание всадить стержень в горло женщины напротив. У нее глаза из его снов, но она их украла.  
Он не любит откровенничать с незнакомцами. С другой стороны, что он любит, ему неизвестно тоже.

Спустя неделю он выясняет, что любит мятные леденцы, черный цвет и собак. Старушка из соседней палаты выгуливает мопса — старого, неуклюжего и медлительного. Они гуляют по расчищенной от опавшей листвы дорожке, и Гарри испытывает непреодолимое желание подойти ближе.  
Будто у него раньше была собака.  
Разумеется, он сдерживается: сворачивает обратно к главному входу и идет, подставляя лицо тусклому холодному солнцу.  
— Гарри Харт? — осведомляются у него.  
Он медленно поворачивает голову и упирается взглядом в молодого мужчину. В своем костюме и с зонтом-тростью он выглядит здесь на удивление неуместно. Его взгляд за толстыми очками застывший и нечитаемый.  
Гарри останавливается.  
— Чем могу помочь, молодой человек? — спрашивает он как можно дружелюбнее.  
Внутри все смерзается в ледяной комок, горло перехватывает от непонятного волнения. Мужчина стоит напротив, склонив голову набок. Когда он размыкает губы, Гарри чувствует, как сжимается сердце:  
— Я пришел узнать, как ваши дела.  
— Мы были знакомы?  
Мужчина кивает. Из-за его ноги выглядывает пес и разглядывает Гарри снизу вверх.  
Это мопс. Это чертов мопс.

У нее сегодня уставший вид: глаза запавшие, а губы сжаты в тонкую строгую линию. Тем не менее, она улыбается, когда он садится напротив.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Харт, — здоровается она. — Я вижу, вы чем-то взволнованы.  
— Действительно, — подтверждает он. — Ко мне приходил посетитель.  
— Значит, вас можно поздравить?  
Гарри молчит, задумчиво покачивая головой. Трудно сказать, можно ли его поздравить: тот мужчина расспросил его кое о чем, пожелал скорейшего выздоровления и исчез, пообещав зайти через неделю. Судя по всему, ему еще долго предстоит восстанавливаться.  
— Я спросил его имя, — медленно говорит Гарри. — И он назвал мне его. Но я ничего не почувствовал.  
Она записывает что-то в пухлой тетрадке, внимательно поглядывая на него блестящими глазами. Гарри вздыхает и прикрывает глаза.  
Гэри Анвин — вот как его зовут. Просто набор звуков — Гэ-ри Ан-вин. Г-э-р-и-а-н-в-и-н. Если бы он вел себя не так официально и сдержанно, Гарри мог бы подумать, что к нему пришел сын. Но…  
— Вам что-нибудь снится теперь, мистер Харт?  
Гарри качает головой.  
Да, разумеется, ему что-нибудь снится. Угрюмые губы, распахнутые в немом крике, искаженное удовольствием лицо. Запрокинутая голова, кадык, дергающийся под кожей. Белое плечо с отпечатком чужих зубов. Его зубов.  
Шепот, зовущий его, срывающийся, горький, больной, жаркий.  
И имя.  
Не его, чужое.  
Только он не может вспомнить, какое.

Когда Гэри Анвин приходит во второй раз, Гарри читает принесенную медсестрой книгу.  
— Король Артур? — Гэри выглядит удивленным и взволнованным, даже если пытается это скрыть. — Гарри, вы что-нибудь вспомнили?  
Гарри вкладывает между страниц закладку и убирает книгу под подушку. Садится чуть выше, внимательно разглядывая Гэри:  
— Мистер Анвин, может, вы сами расскажете мне что-нибудь? — предлагает он. — Мне, если быть откровенным, слегка осточертели сочувственные взгляды персонала. И я хотел бы знать, кто вы такой.  
— Я могу присесть?  
Гарри указывает ему на стул для посетителей, но Гэри, пренебрегая его жестом, невежливо плюхается на кровать, едва не отдавив ему ноги. Из его идеальной прически не выбивается ни волоска, очки скрывают за собой взгляд. Его спина такая прямая, что хочется по ней ударить.  
Когда он начинает говорить, внутри Гарри становится больно и горячо.  
— Вы… были в церкви, когда там случилась бойня.  
— Я верующий? — удивляется Гарри.  
— Вы называли себя католической шлюхой, — неожиданно широко ухмыляется Гэри.  
От его ухмылки становится тепло и уютно. Гарри чувствует странное желание податься вперед и обнять его. Такое проявление чувств кажется ему странным, и он решает подумать об этом позже, когда останется один.  
— Я много сквернословил? — осведомляется он.  
— Что вы, — вздыхает Гэри. — Вы джентльмен.  
— Джентльмен-католическая шлюха, — кивает он. — Я понял.  
Гэри улыбается и встает.  
— Мне пора, — говорит он, поглядывая на наручные часы. — Я загляну к вам.  
— Передавайте привет своему псу.

Он проваливается в мягкое кресло и внимательно разглядывает свою собеседницу.  
Она улыбается ему мягко и чуть удивленно.  
— Вы сегодня рано, мистер Харт. Я думала, вы все время опаздываете.  
— Ну что вы, — отзывается он. — Мисс Роксана, могу я у вас спросить?  
— Разумеется.  
Кто ты такая, хочет сказать он. Откуда ты взялась, зачем ты следишь за мной. В последнее время у него слишком много поводов для беспокойства и паранойи. Наверное, у него было множество фобий, и одна из них — мания преследования, — проснулась именно сейчас. Гарри пытается с этим бороться, но сейчас не может устоять.  
— Скажите, вы давно тут работаете?  
Она пожимает плечами, разбирая наваленные на столе распечатки и книги.  
— Около четырех месяцев, мистер Харт. Я молодой специалист, если вас это вдруг стало смущать, я могу…  
— Нет, — он качает головой. — Извините меня. Это был глупый вопрос.  
Она поднимает на него пытливый взгляд:  
— Вы что-нибудь вспомнили?  
Гарри прикусывает нижнюю губу и вытягивает вперед ноги, пытаясь избавиться от мышечного напряжения.  
— Трудно сказать, — задумчиво выговаривает он. — Мне кажется, я все больше запутываюсь с каждым днем. Это трудно объяснить.  
— Попробуете?  
— Охотно. Например, у меня появляются странные мысли и желания. Прямо сейчас я хочу сделать так.  
Она не успевает спросить, что именно он хочет сделать, потому что в нее уже летит острая игла. Спустя миг она торчит из полированной столешницы в том месте, где была рука его собеседницы.  
— Мистер Харт…  
— Мисс Роксана, — говорит он спокойно и вежливо. — Прошу меня извинить.  
Он поднимается и выходит, аккуратно прикрывая дверь. 

Сначала он слышит цоканье когтей по полу, и только после этого — осторожные шаги.  
— Добрый день, мистер Анвин, — здоровается он, когда открывается дверь.  
— Гарри.  
Он стоит у подоконника, заложив за спину руки. Костюм ощущается привычной броней, только чего-то не хватает. Наверное, очков. Рука так и тянется поправить их на переносице. Он пока не понял, зачем они ему нужны, но надеется, что вспомнит.  
Гарри поворачивается и наталкивается на непроницаемый взгляд за толстыми прозрачными стеклами. На угрюмо сжатые губы. На вздувшиеся желваки.  
— Гэри Анвин, — произносит он задумчиво. — Я все еще не понял, кем вы для меня были, но думаю, это дело времени.  
— Откуда у вас этот костюм?  
— Вы — ключевая точка в моей жизни. Вы всюду, где бы я ни был. Однако вы не мой сын. Так кто вы для меня?  
Гэри стоит напротив, напружиненный, резкий, белый, как полотно. Только губы двигаются, выталкивая:  
— Гарри, что вы вспомнили?  
— Вы снитесь мне каждый раз, когда я закрываю ночью глаза. Чувствую, я знаю о вас больше, чем должен знать просто друг. Кто же вы такой?  
— Гарри…  
— И кто такой Эггзи?  
Он замирает. Сразу же, весь, с головы до ног. Только его смешной мопс крутит головой из сторон в сторону, не понимая, что происходит.  
Внутри Гарри распускается огненный цветок, опаляющий внутренности ярким пламенем.  
Г-э-р-и-а-н-в-и-н.  
Э-г-г-з-и.  
Зеленые машинописные буквы вспыхивают перед ним, перетасовываются, меняются местами.  
Гэри закрывает глаза и снимает очки.  
По его щекам скатываются слезы.


End file.
